In turbomachines such as gas turbines and aircraft engines, radial gaps on the turbine side between rotor-side moving blade rows and the housing areas enclosing moving blade rows are generally sealed off or reduced in size with the aid of a sealing unit. The sealing unit is composed of a plurality of sealing elements or ring segments, which each have at least one intake lining or rub coating, which is fastened on a support structure operatively linked to the housing area. Known support structures have at least one dimensionally stable retaining element, which is situated in the mounted state of the turbomachine between two sections of the housing area having an axial screw connection to one another. To secure the sealing unit or its sealing element during the mounting or during the transport of the not-yet-completed turbomachine, i.e., when the housing sections are not screwed together, the support structures may each have a safeguard, which may also be referred to as a mounting safeguard or as a location safeguard.
In a known support structure, a safeguard and at least one retaining element are situated one behind the other viewed in the mounting direction, the safeguard having a catch section having a mounting surface inclined by a mounting angle in the mounting direction and a securing surface inclined by a safety angle in the opposite direction. For the elastic implementation of the catch section, it is attached via a spring section on the rear side. The safety angle is selected in such a way that a high retaining force is achieved. The mounting angle is set in accordance with the safety angle in such a way that to mount the support structure, a correspondingly large mounting force must be applied, which may result in plastic deformation of the safeguard.